This invention relates to a drive device for applying a propulsive force to a toy automobile not having motive power.
An example of such a drive device for a toy automobile is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 61-48385. The device includes a thrust member actuated by employing the spring force of a spring as a driving source. When the thrust member is actuated, it propels the toy automobile forward by pushing forward a portion of the car body of the toy automobile placed at a starting position. There is also a drive device in which a motor is driven using a battery such as a dry cell instead of a spring, whereby the thrust member is actuated to propel the toy automobile.
The abovementioned conventional drive device for a toy automobile using the spring as the driving source is monotonous to operate and the propulsive force obtained by the manner of operation lacks change. A user will not find such a toy automobile very interesting. The drive device using the motor as the driving force not only has the same problems as the drive device using the spring but also is expensive to produce owing to the need for the motor. In addition, since the battery is an expendable article, expense is entailed during use.